Regrets
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: [One Shot] Laguna a des regrets... quels sont-ils ? (désolée mais j'suis trop nulle pour les résumés ')


Auteur : Sephy

Base : FF8

Genre : ben le titre est assez explicite ^^

**Regrets**

Tout était fini à présent. L'heure était à la fête. Sur la piste de danse, les couples valsaient sur « eyes on me », la dernière chanson de Julia. La chanson qu'elle avait écrite pour lui. Accoudé à un mur, le président observait la scène d'air absent. Toute son attention était portée sur les deux jeunes gens se trouvant sur le balcon. Son regard s'assombrit. Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer son geste. Il l'avait abandonné, il y a dix-sept ans. Comment pourrait-il espérer le moindre pardon ? Son rôle s'achevait en même temps que ce combat. Il ne le reverrait plus. Intérieurement, il souffrait de cette décision mais s'il restait…. Un pâle sourire effleura ses lèvres. Au moins, il avait pu combattre un instant à ses côtés… 

Soldat : monsieur le président, l'hydre est vient d'atterrir.

Laguna : bien

Il acheva son verre. Le champagne avait un goût amer. Un dernier regard puis… Mains dans les poches, le président quitta la salle des fêtes. Ne pas se retourner. Exactement comme par le passé…

***

Soldat : monsieur le président ?

Ce dernier se releva d'en dessous des décombres. Son premier réflexe fut pour le nourrisson qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien. Laguna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils l'avaient échappé belle.

Président : tout va bien

Dix attentats rien que ces trois derniers jours. Bombes, colis piégés ou kamikaze comme cette fois-ci, rien ne lui était épargné. Un geste attira son attention. Baissant la tête, il découvrit le bébé essayant d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il était observé, lui sourit et lui tendit les bras.

Président : tu as vraiment un sourire ravageur, tu sais ? 

Un nouveau sourire. Laguna sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer la situation. Pour le moment la chance était de son côté mais….

***

Soldat : je vais vous appeler une voiture

Président : ce n'est pas la peine, je vais m'y rendre à pied

Il avait souffert de cette séparation et en souffrait toujours aujourd'hui. Mais il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière.

_« c'était la seule solution »_

La seule. Il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. La nuit était froide. Il frissonna. Trop préoccupé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas songé à prendre son manteau. Son portable sonna. Il ne répondit pas. Il voulait profiter de ces quelques minutes de liberté de ces quelques instants pendant lesquels il n'était pas président mais un homme comme les autres.

***

Laguna : j'aimerais que vous éleviez mon fils

Edéa : monsieur le président….

Laguna, complètement désespéré : je suis son père mais je ne peux pas le garder avec moi. Les attentats se font de plus en plus nombreux et…. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir à cause de ma position… je…

Edéa, d'une voix douce : lorsqu'il est difficile de se protéger soit-même, il l'est encore plus de protéger quelqu'un qui nous est cher

Laguna : je voudrais juste qu'il ait une enfance heureuse, loin de tout ce qui se passe pour le moment

Edéa : nous vous inquiétez pas… ici, il est en sécurité

***

Sortant du port, il gagna la rue commerçante dont les boutiques, joliment décorées, les faisaient ressembler à des étoiles dans le ciel. Il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle un marchand de jouet. Parmi les trains électriques derniers cris et les pantins de bois, un ourson. Pas bien grand, une vingtaine de centimètre tout au plus, avec un ruban autour du cou. Un nounours banal en somme, semblable au dernier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne savait dire pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Il lui rappelait trop les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… avant…

Des bruits de pas retentissant sur les pavés contrastant avec le calme de la ville à présent endormis.

_« pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard »_

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet. Il avait arraché ce dernier alors qu'il était en train de roucouler sur le balcon avec sa petite amie. Intérieurement il rit en repensant à la scène. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Le temps était contre eux. Prenant la main du brun, il accéléra l'allure.

Décidément, tout lui échappait. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il commettait la même erreur, deux fois qu'il était obligé de se séparer de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

_« Pourrais-je un jour me faire pardonner mes actes ? »_

Plus le temps passait, plus il en doutait. Mais il s'en moquait bien, la seul chose qui comptait c'était leur bonheur… et ce, même s'il devait en pâtir. A regret, il s'arracha de la vitrine. Il était l'heure de partir à présent. Il remit les mains dans les poches et s'apprêta à reprendre sa route. Des bruits de pas. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus proche. Il se retourna et….

Ils étaient face à face. Le silence s'était installé. L'incompréhension aussi. Le regard du président devint sans vie. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à la confrontation. Le regard de Squall passa de l'un à l'autre. Il remarqua alors le pendentif qui se trouvait autour du cou du président. Tout devint alors plus clair. Ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps se trouvait devant lui. Le seed se précipita dans les bras du président. 

Squall : … papa…

Papa. Ce mot résonnait sans fin dans l'esprit de Laguna. Il hésita un court instant avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait pensé entendre ses mots. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. 

Laguna : pourras-tu me pardonner un jour ?

Squall : je t'ai déjà pardonné… tout comme Seifer l'a fait avant moi

Laguna, surpris : tu es au courant pour…

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Un peu plus loin, l'ancien chevalier observait la scène. Maintenant que la famille était réunie, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. 

FIN.

_____

Note de l'auteur : je sais…. C'est pas très rechercher… mais l'essentiel c'est que ça se termine bien (même pour Linoa… enfin vu que j'en parle pas….).


End file.
